Nós Irmãos?
by vah-malfoy
Summary: Lílian Evans,uma menina como outra qualquer,vive apenas com sua mãe e seu irmão mais velho,mas tem gente nova entrando na família.E Lílian tem que enfrentar o "martírio" de ter um novo irmão,James Potter,que fará de tudo para que ela se sinta muito "bem".


** Lílian Evans**

-Anna, corre...que porcaria heim,to cum fome... –Eu berro,mais como você ainda não sabe quem eu sou,então eu te explico.

Tipo,quando você ver uma ruiva insana correndo por ai,pode saber que sou eu,apesar disso não adiantar muito afinal o que mais tem no mundo são ruivas insanas né?

Ah..e antes eu me esqueça,é a partir daqui que começa a minha historia,apesar que é mais pra frente eu me 'dou mal'..mas voltando as apresentações:

Bem eu sou Lílian Evans,nome chique né? E eu sou ruiva,tenho um metro de pernas (ainda chego num metro e vinte,igual a Ana Hickman) e ao todo,um metro e setenta e um e meio,meio milímetro a mais que a 'queridinha' da Lívia Lorena,uma putinh...digo menina,muito chata que me inferniza ,mais isso é o de menos,como você já percebeu eu tenho o cabelo ruivo,os olhos verdes e o resto eu te conto depois.

-Calma Lily,ela já vem –Disse Marlene,minha amigona 'del pecho' ,mais antes que você me ache louca,eu falo espanhol e inglês e tenho um 'embromeition' de francês,sem contar é claro quando eu falo grego,porque parece que ninguém nesse mundo me entende,ou quem saiba eu falo trasgoieis? Ou hipogrifeis? Ou quem saiba eu vá pra Grécia e conheça um Grego que me entende? Tipooo...a maioria dos homens bonitos as mulheres falam que são Deuses Gregos...entãooo Grécia..ai vou eeeeu.

-Mais miga,to cum fome de pipoca,e eu quero de microondas,que daí num precisa fazer esforço...a Anna deve ta fazendo alguma coisa com seu irmão lá embaixo Dori. –Eu disse falando pra Dorcas, outra amigona 'del pecho'.

(N/ª Gentem,não pense que a autora é burra,eu só coloco miga ao invés de amiga porque aqui onde eu moro é normal as amigas se chamarem de miga,mais se fica muito ruim pra ler pode me falar que eu coloco do jeito normal.)

-Eca,meu irmão? Que mau gosto.. –Disse Dori.

-Eu é que queria um mau gosto daquele pra mim,mais como vocês sabem o Rafa é o amor da minha vida? .E por falar nisso,eu escrevi uma musica,mais tipo, não tem nada a ver comigo, mais eu achei ela fofinha,querem dar uma olhada?

-Claro,suas musica são bonitinhas. –Disse Anna que já tinha entrado e está comendo todas as pipocas sozinha,gulosa.

-Bonitinhas? Credooo,bunitinho é feio bem arrumado, magoou , agora doeu. –eu disse fazendo cara de magoada,e ela nem ligou pra minha 'magoação' e já foi tirando a folha da minha mão e lendo em voz alta depois eu perguntei:

-Gostaram? Eu achei fraquinha,mais gostei do refrão.

-Eu gostei sim. –Disse Dorcas.

-Bem,falta musicalizar, acho que logo logo eu já tenho ela pronta,agora fala.. o Rafael já viu isso? –disse Lene (Marlene).

-Porque? –Eu perguntei.

-Porque ele provavelmente vai querer cantar essa musica né? Apesar deu preferir o JimyJean –Disse Lene novamente.

-Se eu não te conhecesse perguntaria quem é esse JimyJean,mais como eu sei que você ira rezar uma missa se eu perguntar e melhor deixar pra lá. - Disse Lílian.

-Tudo bem,mais agora vamos ver um filme? –Disse a Anna.

-Nhai...eu não quero mais ver filme,só de falar no Rafael eu fiquei desanimada,passa meu MP4 pra cá que eu quero ouvir aquela musica da Carla Bruni ate chorar. –Eu disse com uma carinha triste.

-Nada disso,você tem que desencanar desse menino,ele é seu melhor amigo do sexo masculino,e eu tenho minhas suspeitas dele ser gay. –Disse Lene.

-Nada ver, ele é homem sim. –Eu afirmei.

-Bem,mais nada de ouvir essas musicas tristes,'vamo' animar. –Disse Dorcas tirando o MP4 da minha mão,que triste.

-Tudo bem,eu me rendo. –disse com as mão pro alto.

E a gente foi assistir filme,eu quase morri de rir quando o carinha ficou possuído pelo 'demo' ,e se eu fosse você assistiria,é muito engraçado, e antes de você me chamar de louca o filme se chama "Meu Primeiro Casamento".

-Bem,gente..que tal uma festinha do pijama lá em casa agora? –Eu sugeri.

-Sei não.. –disse Anna,mais eu sei o que fazer com ela.

-Os amigos gatinhos gostosinhos fofinhos lindinhos e muito mais 'inhos' do meu irmão vão estar lá!

-Especifique. –disse Anna.

-Andrei, Gustavo, Duzinho, Leca ,Alber , Marcel ,Marcelo o meu primo super gostoso,Marcelo irmão da Paola ,Renan , Pedro ,Tiago, Leonardo , Eduardo ,Alex , O Mu, e mais um monte de gostoso hehe...

-Fiaaa, só pelos três primeiros eu já ia, imagina pelo outros então... –Disse Anna.

-E você Dorcas? –Eu disse.

-Deixa só eu avisar a minha mãe.

-Lene?

-O que que eu preciso levar? –disse ela.

-Leva umas caixas de leite condensando,eu tenho mais umas três lá.

-Tudo isso?

-É, pelos meus planos nós vamos passar a noite comendo brigadeiro.

-Desse jeito eu vou virar uma bola.

-Eu faço o que posso né?

-E eu Lily? Levo o que? –Perguntou Dorcas.

-Leva seus Cd's .

-E eu? –Perguntou Anna.

-Todos os pacotes de bala que você conseguir colocar dentro dessa mala –Eu Disse dando uma mala enorme pra ela, o pai da Anna é dono de uma fabrica de balas de todos os tipos,e quando eu digo todos é todos mesmo,e o que menos falta nas nossas festinhas é bala.,e eu sou viciada em bala,e em chiclete também, mais minha mamãe vive enchendo o meu saco porque bala

-Bem,eu encontro vocês daqui uma hora lá em casa,caso qualquer problema me ligue ta? –Eu disse.

-Tá bom, beijo na bunda.

-Beijo.

-Beijo.

E uma hora depois elas já estavam com todas as coisas prontas na casa de Lílian,era só colocar o pijama e por em pratica o plano de Lílian (comer até morrer).

-Bem,o meu é preto,vocês sabem. –disse Lílian se referindo ao pijama,ela não gostava de usar pijama vermelho e rosa decididamente não era a sua cor.

-O meu é azul. –disse Marlene

-O meu é roxo. –disse Dorcas.

-E o meu é rosa –Disse Anna.

-Bem,todas prontas? –Perguntei.

-Sim... –Disseram todas em coro.

-Então vamos.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

A casa da Lílian é enorme,tem muitos quartos e a mãe dela é a melhor do mundo,pena que eu não conheça seu pai,pelo que sei,eles se separam quando Lily tinha cinco anos.E como a mãe dela sempre viaja a gente aproveita pra fazer festinhas,e pra Dona Sarah é melhor assim,pois com a casa cheia, os dos 'bebês' deles tem companhia.

Nós já estávamos no Hall quando ouvimos o som ser ligado,era Deja-vú da Beyoncé,não me segurei e comecei a dançar,nós estávamos na cozinha mesmo,e nenhum amigo do Vinicius (Irmão da Lily) iria vir aqui na cozinha, e como o som estava alto demais pra eu ficar quieta comecei a cantar junto com ela.

Narrado por Lílian

Descemos pra cozinha,e quando uma musica começou a tocar a doida da Lene começou a dançar,só falta ela subir na mesa.

Nossa,não falta mais, a doida varrida já subiu, e Deus, ela ta rebolando como uma doida,e totalmente fora do ritmo, devo acrescentar.

-Chão chão chão chão chão... –Meu irmão que acabou de entrar na sala ta cantando pra ela e a doida varrida ao quadrado, ta rebolando ate o chão,só ela mesmo, e antes que você estranhe,meu maninho é amigão dela.

Ele a pegou no colo e disse:

-Cada dia ta melhor em Lene,mais tem que ser mais sensual,tipo assim ó – E ele rebolou no que Anna ficou vermelha igual um pimentão.

-Aff,se você não fosse meu maninho eu catava –Disse Lene abraçando ele.

-Credo. –Eu disse.

- Liga não Lene, se _você_ não fosse minha maninha eu também catava.

-Epa,tira as patinhas da minha amiga –disse eu (Lílian) pra ele –e você tinha as patinhas do meu irmão. –disse para Lene.

-Viu? É só ciúmes,mais a minha Lilizinha sabe que ela mora no meu peito, não sabe? –Disse ele me abraçando.

-Claro,mais você não vai apresentar o amigo? –Eu disse me referindo a um menino lindo que estava parado na porta da cozinha nos olhando,ele me olhava com uma cara sedutora,enquanto mordia o canto dos lábios,ui...

-Lily,esse é Régulos, e Régulos essa é a Lily,_** minha irmã**_ , e nem adianta tentar pôr as patinhas nela que eu não deixo.

E Régulos deu um beijinho bem próximo a minha boca e disse em meu ouvido.

-É mentira,ele deixa sim. –E me olhou com uma olhar muitooo maroto.

No que eu apenas dei um sorrisinho.

E Depois de cumprimentar todos,eles desceram e a gente foi atrás, a pipoca fica pra outro dia,eu apenas enchi minhas abóboras (de porcelana,e se quer saber eu tenho 150 ao todo,que comecei a colecionar por causa do dia das bruxas) de bala e eles levaram lá pra baixo aonde a festinha tava rolando,e pro meu espanto tinha meninas sim,e muito mais que os amigos do meu irmão,então eu e as meninas subimos e colocamos uma roupinha mais apropriada e descemos pra festa,ainda bem que os leites condensados estão na geladeira,teremos que deixá-los pra amanha.

Era uma outra musica da Beyoncé e eu pensei "só toca Beyoncé nessa festa?",mais era um pouco mais lenta,nós começamos a dançar e como esperado Régulos se aproximou de mim,nossa,só agora percebi como ele é cheiroso,e ele dança bem,mais meu maninho tem que chegar perto né.

-Cuida bem dela heim. –disse ele com uma cara ciumenta.

-Pode deixar,eu cuido. –disse Régulos,e estranhamente meu irmão saiu e não disse nada,eu esperava que ele no mínimo ficasse vermelho.

-A quanto tempo vocês são amigos? –Eu perguntei.

-Dois anos. –Disse ele.

-E porque você não vinha em casa antes?

-Nossos horários da escola não batiam,eu estudo num colégio..er..interno...e depois que eu mudei pra cá que eu a gente fico mais amigo,mais a gente se conhece a uns cinco anos,mais amigo,amigo mesmo é só a dois anos,pena que eu vou mudar.

-Engraçado, as minhas amigas são a Dorcas,Marlene e Anna,

-A Dorcas e a Anna eu conheço,mais quem é essa tal de Marlene? –Perguntou ele.

-É a que tava rebolando em cima da mesa,lá na cozinha.

-Tinha alguém rebolando lá na mesa? Eu só vi você quando entrei . –Disse ele sorrindo,e mesmo que a cantada não tinha lá muita criatividade,o charme _natural_ do garota já compensava.

-Cuidado que assim eu acredito heim. –Eu disse sorrindo,Régulos Black com certeza vai pro meu diário,apesar que o Rafael não sai da minha cabeça.

E conversa vai,conversa vem,e logo após pararmos de dançar ele vai pegar uma coca pra mim e as meninas chegam perto.

-Lily,que gato heim,sortuda! –disse Dorcas ao meu lado,juntamente com Anna,mais cadê a Lene?

-Mudando um pouco de assunto,cadê a Lene? –Eu perguntei.

-Ela ta com um cara,que ela já conhecia,que por sinal é um gato,que tem um amigo loirinho que é lindíssimo. –disse Dorcas.

-Bem,e vocês? Já se arranjaram? –Eu perguntei.

-Bem,tem um japonesinho ali que não tira os olhos de mim,e tipo,eu nunca fiquei com um japonesinho,acho que hoje eu fico. –Disse Dorcas.

-Ta esperando o que então? Tem um monte de gente de olho no Mike,vai lá antes que seja tarde. –Eu incentivei.

-Você o conhece? –Perguntou ela assustada.

-Claro.

-Então me apresenta pra ele né?! –Disse ela brava.

-Já é... –e fui apresentar minha amiga pra ele né,acho que ele adorou a atitude dela,hoje todo mundo vai se arranjar,apesar que a Anna ta meio quieta.

-Cadê seu gatinho Anna? –Eu perguntei.

-Não apareceu ainda amiga... –disse ela.

-Como não? E eu aqui? –disse o meu irmão,ele sempre chega de surpresa,e genteeee,ela ta vermelha,tipo,eu acho que ela gosta dele,porque sempre que ele chega perto ela fica um pouco vermelha.

-Vai dançar com ele _cunhadinha_ -Eu disse,e ela ta mais vermelha ainda,tadinhaaaaaa. Acabei de ver o Régulos vindo em minha direção com a coca - vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

E a gente começou a conversar,o Reg é bem gente boa,e ele é muito engraçado.

-Você gosta de que? –Eu perguntei, e ele sorrindo respondeu:

-Gosto de musica, dormir, olhar as estrelas, cinema, beijo, coca-cola, sair a noite, pipoca, lasanha, bolo de chocolate, filme de terror,feijõesin...er..feijão – Ele corou um pouco,por pouco eu quase não penso que ele é..ah..deixa pra lá...- beijo de novo...e mais um monte de coisas...e você?

-Musica, cinema, dormir muito, beijo, coca, orkut, msn, pipoca, chocolate, filme de terror, amo video-game de paixão, livros, ficar em casa, minhas amigas, meu teclado, sangue, bebês, laboratórios, exames, olhar as estrelas, hemogramas,e meu pai,e minha mãe também né,mais a relação com o meu pai é diferente,sempre é né?

-É,e o que você odeia?

-Nossa, odeio que me critiquem, menstruação, cólica, tomar remédio, ignorância, que teimem comigo, e matemática porque simplesmente eu não estou mais conseguindo odiá-la, safadeza, traição, Lívia Lorena, ficar sem net, e não poder ler. E você?

-Estudar, ficar sem ficar, não poder dormir muito,o diretor babacão da minha escola, odeio que teimem comigo também.

-Que tal fazer uma coisa que a gente gosta? –Eu perguntei.

-Tem muitas coisas em comum..eu posso escolher? –Perguntou ele

-Claro.

-Então vamos lá fora,o céu ta estrelado hoje – Juro que se a Lene tivesse aqui ela diria "Ohhh ele é romântico".

E nós ficamos mais um tempo lá fora,e se quer saber? Eu e o Régulos viramos amigos,nós já estávamos quase descendo porque eu estava com frio,mais ele me abraçou e a gente ficou lá mais um tempo,e é claro..nos beijamos, nossa, ele beija muito, até agora no meu ranking, ele foi o melhor.

-Vamos entrar? Acho que as meninas estão me procurando. –Eu disse.

-Claro,só me da mais um beijo né... –disse ele com um sorriso maroto,nós íamos nos beijar quando um ser apareceu e estragou tudo.

-Régulos,que bom que te achei,sua mãe quer que a gente vá pra embora,acho que algum parente chegou. –Disse um menino dos cabelos loiros platinados,mais quando ele olhou pra mim ele disse:

-Não sabia que você tava acompanhado de uma ruivinha.

-E Régulos,eu odeio que me chamem de ruivinha. –Eu sussurrei no ouvindo dele,no que ele apenas deu uma risadinha.

-Bem Lily,vou ter que ir,tchau! –Régulos disse pra mim.,e pela cara dele a gente não ia se ver tão cedo, e pela cara do amigo dele, ele não gostou muito de ver o Reg comigo.

-Tchau!

E eles foram,acho que o rolo com o Régulos não vai passar dessa noite,ele vai se mudar,melhor assim,o Rafael não sai da minha cabeça,e eu ainda quero ver as fotos dele no orkut,se a doida varrida da Lene deixar né? Pelo visto ela não gosta muito do Rafael.

Entrei na festa e fui achar as meninas,logo depois que as encontrei subi pro me quarto,hoje a noite será longa.

N/ª Gentemmmm.. não estranhem que o primeiro capitulo seja estreado com uma festa...

É só que eu queria tipo..apresentar alguns personagens...

E só aconteceu essa festa porque a Amandinha Weasley pediu...

Acho que o próximo capitulo vai ser mais legal..quem sabe não é?

Bom Gentem Lindaaa!

É issoo!

Até o próximo capitulo!

Byeeeeee!

**E** **COMENTEM!**


End file.
